scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Mindy Cohn
| POB= California, Los Angeles, USA | job= Voice actor | notable role(s)= Velma Dinkley ''SDMI'' Velma Dinkley }} Mindy Cohn is an American actress and comedienne. She is perhaps best known for her portrayal of Natalie Green on the long-running NBC sitcom, The Facts of Life. In 2002, Cohn became fifth actress to voice of Velma Dinkley, beginning with the What's New, Scooby-Doo? TV series; followed by a number of direct-to-video films. Due to unknown reasons, Cohn was replaced by Kate Micucci in 2015. Cohn was quick to point out that they would share the role, although this quickly proved false. Voice roles TV series ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Video games ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem'' ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who?'' (PSP) ''Scooby-Doo! First Frights'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' Direct-to-video films ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is this the first time Velma's surname is included in the credits. ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy'' ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' Direct-to-video short films ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Commercials DirecTV Uncredited. State Farm Uncredited. Halifax Uncredited. Voice roles for Scooby-Doo in other media ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' Appearances * E!'s Scooby-Doo: Who Let the Dog Out.sic * The Wiki-Tiki Tail of Aloha, Scooby-Doosic featurette on ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' DVD. * Space Travel is Groovy featurette on ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' DVD. Notes/trivia * In the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, A Scooby-Doo Valentine, she had a non-speaking cameo as the real identity behind a Hollywood extra pretending to be an evil Velma. External links * Mindy Cohn @ Twitter Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Unmasked actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors Category:Voice actors